My True Love
by Aichi Chiyuri
Summary: Chapter 3 : apa yg akan terjadi jika Haibara, Conan, Shiho n Shinici... Ini terusannya You Are My Boy Friend... Warning : gaje, OOC dll.
1. Chapter 1

My true love

Hahaha... bertemu dengan saya lagi author teraneh di seluruh jagat raya. Sekarang first chapter. Seperti biasa, ini terusannya cerita You are my boy friend. Kalo gitu langsung aja deh, First chapter, Read.

Summary : Ran sekarang bertemu dengan Shinici. Tapi saat mereka bertemu, semua cerita masa lalu mereka sudah terhapus dari pikiran Shinici. Akhirnya Ran marah, Dan... pokoknya Haibara POV (kalo ada POV lain pasti di beri tau) gaje, OOC dll.

Disclamer : Gosho-sensei, aku pinjem lagi ea *bang Gosho angguk-angguk*

Rating : T

Genre : romance/general

Ai x Conan and Shiho x Shinici

My true love chapter 1

Haibara masuk rumah sakit...

Angin musim panas masih terasa, tapi sekarang angin musim gugur berhembus lebih terasa. Pagi-pagi sekali aku di bangunkan oleh kakak. Dan pada akhirnya aku harus bangun dan sekolah. Sekarang sudah 3 bulan aku dan Conan berpacaran. Dan seperti dugaan kami, kakak-kakak kami belum mengetahuinya.

"Ohayo Ai, kenapa kau kelihatannya tak bersemangat begitu?"

"Apa kakak tidak tau kalau aku sudah bosan mempelajari pelajaran SMP."

"Apa kau mau langsung kulaih?" tanya Shinici.

"Nggak tau ah… lagi males ngapa-ngapain."

"Meskipun begitu lebih baik sekolah kan daripada nganggur di rumah," Saut Conan.

"Lebih baik lagi kalau kita sarapan dulu," kata kakak.

"Baiklah, itadakimasu."

Setelah makan aku dan Conan bergegas untuk berangkat sekolah. Kali ini kami berangkat agak pagi karena ada acara sekolah. Selain kami jadi panitia, kami juga di undang sebagai tamu istimewa, karena sebulan lalu kami memenangkan olimpiade tingkat nasional.

"Haibara-chan… Conan-kun… kenapa lama sekali?" tanya Ayumi.

"Maaf kami tadi tidak di antarkan kakak-kakak kita, jadi terpaksa kita harus berjalan untuk berangkat ke sekolah," jelasku.

"Bukannya setiap hari kita jalan kaki," saut Conan.

"Tapi biasanya kitakan di antar kak Shinici, Conan."

"Meskipun begitu tapi itu jarang sekali kan."

"Terkadang kak Shiho juga ngantar kita kan."

"Halah… al…" katanya terhenti karena Mitsuhiko menyela.

"Sebaiknya kalian ke kantor guru dulu, karena para sensei sudah sibuk mencari kalian."

"Baiklah, ayo Conan," sambil menariknya.

"Eh… iya."

Kami berlari ke ruang guru.

+ Sesampainya di ruang guru +

Para sensei kelihatan panik. Aku dan Conan terus mendekati mereka.

"Maaf sensei kami agak terlambat," kataku.

"Iya itu karena Haibara tadi mandinya nggak selesai-selesai," saut Conan.

"Bukannya kau yang mandi paling pertama."

"Tapikan kau mandinya sudah hampir sejam lebih."

"Itu karena…" kataku terpotong karena Eri menyela.

"Tidak di rumah, tidak di sekolah, kenapa kalian harus bertengakar terus."

"Maaf sensei."

"Sekarang kalian segera bersiap, karena acara akan segera kita mulai."

"Baik sensei."

Kami berdua bergegas mengikuti Eri sensei untuk mengikuti acara. Pembukaan di mulai, sambutan dari kepala sekolah sudah selesai, hiburan juga sudah berlalu. Sekarang waktunya pemberian penghargaan. Kami berdua *aku n Conan* di panggil ke atas panggung.

"Kepada Ai Haibara dan Conan Edogawa di perislahkan naik ke panggung."

Kami naik panggung bersama.

"Kepada kak Shiho miyano dan kak Shinici kudo di persilahkan naik ke panggung juga untuk memberikan penghargaan."

Aku dan Conan melongo di atas panggung sambil melihat kak Shiho dan Shinici naik ke panggung sambil senyam senyum gaje *di tendang ma Shinici dan di deathglare Shiho*. Saat sudah mendekat.

"Hai Ai, ternyata kau tidak lupa dengan pelajaran SMP ya," kata kakak.

"Iya… kau juga Conan," kata Shinici.

"Ke… kenapa kalian ada di sini?" tanya kami barengan *aku n Conan*

"Tentu saja kami di undang untuk melakuakan semua ini," kata kakak.

"Kami kan termasuk orang yang terkenal di sekolah ini," terus Shinici.

"Karena kami adalah lulusan SD di sini," kata mereka barengan *kakak dan Shinici*

"Kalau begitu selamat ya Ai," kata kakak setelah memberi penghargaan.

"Iya kau juga Conan," kata Shinici.

Kami semua turun dari panggung. Dan semuanya sudah selesai. Sekarang kami pulang barengan dengan jalan kaki.

+ Saat di depan gerbang +

Aku melihat ada Ran di sana.

"Shinici… akhirnya kau datang," kata Ran.

"Kau mau apa lagi, Ran?" tanya kakak.

"Tentu saja aku akan mengambil Shinici lagi."

"Sekarang kau tak akan bisa mengambilnya lagi."

"Kenapa aku tidak bisa? memangnya dia itu siapamu?"

"Dia sekarang sudah jadi milikku."

"Shiho… tenanglah… aku tak akan mengikutinya," kata Shinici.

"Tapi kenapa, Shinici?" tanya Ran.

"Karena sekarang aku sudah menemukan cinta sejatiku."

"Kau bohong kan, kau tak mungkin mau dengannya."

"Sebaiknya kita pergi dulu sebelum membuat keributan di sekolah ini," kataku.

Kami pun meninggalkan Ran sendirian. Saat sudah agak jauh, dia berteriak.

"Kalian semua lebih pantas mati sekarang…" teriak Ran. Dan,

'Duorr…'

"Aw… Sakit," kataku. Setelah mengatakan itu tubuhku terjatuh di tanah.

"Ha… Haibara," kata Shinici.

"Ai…!!!" teriak kakak dan Conan barengan.

Semua berbalik melihat ke Ran. Terlihat di sana Ran yang masih menggenggam pistol yang entah ia dapatkan dari mana.

"Kenapa kau lakuakan ini Ran-nee?" tanya Conan.

"Kalau kau merasa kalah, apa kau harus melakuakn ini?" terus Shinici.

"Kau ini… kenapa kau melukai adikku?" kata kakak sambil berlari ke Ran.

"Shiho jangan mendekat," teriak Shinici.

"Iya… Shinici benar, kau jangan mendekat, kalau kau mendekat kau akan bernasib sama dengan adikmu itu," jelas Ran.

"Ai… Ai bangun…" kata Conan sambil menggoyang-goyang badanku.

"Tenang Conan, dia masih hidup kok, sekarang bawa dia ke rumah sakit dulu saja," jelas Shinici.

"Baik kak," Conan berlari menjauh dan menuju ke rumah sakit terdekat dengan membawaku *ya iyalah masa' bawa kelinci*.

"Shiho kau jangan…"

'Duorr….'

"Shiho…" teriak Shinici.

^_TBC_^

*Author : kenapa ? kenapa harus masuk rumah sakit ? kenapa ? *nangis gaje*

Shinici : loe sedih ya.

Auhtor : ya eya lah... masa' gue seneng.

Shinici : loe sedih gara-gara Haibara masuk rumah sakit ya ?

Author : nggak.

Shinici : lha... kalau gitu loe nangisi apa ?

Author : uang gue yang hilang karena gue yang bayarin pengobatannya Haibara.

Shinici : yee... sama aja, beneran loe nggak kasihan ama Haibara ?

Auhtor : nggak.

Shinici : kalo gitu gue bilang Shiho aja deh, agar loe di racuni dengan APTX 4869.

Auhtor : eh... *cengar-cengir*

Shinici : kalo gitu gue berangkat dulu ya auhtor, bye.

Author : Shinici... jangan gitu dong, iya deh, gue kasihan banget ama Haiabara.

Shinici : Cuma itu.

Auhtor : kalo gitu nanti di cerita gue tak banyakin ShinShihonya deh.

Shinici : apa ? *blusing*

Author : ShinShiho.

Shinici : kalo itu sih... mmm... gimana ya, jangan ngomong di depan umum deh.

Author : gampang... yang penting jangan ngomong ke Shiho ya.

Shinici : ok... tapi perjanjian tetep perjanjian ya.

Author : ok... gue inget-inget deh.

Shinici : kalo gitu gue mau ngejenguk adik ipar gue dulu ya, bye *lari seribu kaki*

Author : huh... sendirian deh... kalau gitu gur tutup aja deh. Yang penting REVIEWnya, kalau nggak ngereview awas loe –maksa mode on- *di gebukin readers*. Heheh.... nggak kok just to kidding aja. Kalo gitu Arigatou to Sayonara.*

**!!! REVIEW !!!**

**I I**

**I I**

**I I**

**V**


	2. Chapter 2

My true love

Chapter ke dua. Yayayaya... aku tau semuanya. Di chapter ini ada kejadian yang... yang... yang... yang apa ya ? tau deh lupa aku. Tapi sebelumnya aku berharap semoga ada yang merespon ficku ini. Kalo gitu langsung saja, second chapter.

Summary : kali ini Shinici dan Shiho menguping apa yang sedang Haibara dan Conan bicarakan. Mereka berdua membicarakan tentang hubungan mereka. Akankah Shinici dan Shiho tau ? pokoknya Haibara POV (kalo ada POV lain pasti di beri tau) gaje, OOC dll.

Disclamer : suatu saat nanti semuanya pasti jadi milikku *di keroyok Gosho FC*

Rating : T

Genre : romance/general

Ai x Conan and Shiho x Shinici

My true love chapter 2

Rahasia yang terbongkar...

"Shiho kau jangan…"

'Duorr….'

"Shiho…" teriak Shinici.

'Plak…'

"Kau jangan keras kepala seperti itu, apa kau tidak merasa kalau kelakuanmu itu seperti kelakuan anak kecil yang tidak mendapatkan cintanya, tolong ingat, sekarang umurmu sudah berapa?"

"Aku… aku hanya emosi… maafkan aku, kak Shiho," kata Ran sambil menundukkan kepala plus membuang pistolnya.

"Lebih baik kita sekarang mengikuti Conan saja, aku tau keadaan Haibara pasti akan memburuk jika kau tidak ada di sampingnya, Shiho," saut Shinici.

"Baik ayo kita mengikutinya," kata kakak.

"Aku ikut," Kata Ran.

"Maaf… bukannya aku tidak memperbolehkanmu, tapi kau menjenguk Ai nanti saja."

"Kenapa ?"

"Jika kau ada di dekatnya saat ini dia akan menderita, karena dia tau siapa yang berani melakukan semuanya ini."

"Maafkan aku."

"Minta maafnya sebaiknya kau simpan, dan kau harus mengucapkannya saat bertemu dengan Haibara, sekarang ayo kita berangkat, Shiho."

"Baik… ayo cepat."

Kakak dan Shinici berlari ke arah rumah sakit yang di tuju Conan. Sekarang tinggal Ran saja di depan gerbang.

"Ternyata aku tak akan bisa memisahkan mereka berdua, khu… khu… khu… kalau kakaknya tak bisa, pasti adiknya bisa, suatu saat akan ku coba," kata Ran sambil terduduk lemas.

+ Di rumah sakit +

Dokter yang memeriksaku keluar dari kamar. Conan langsung mendekat ke dokter itu.

"Bagaimana dok keadaannya?"

"Kelihatannya lukanya agak parah, sendinya terkena peluru pistol, jadi mungkin dia harus di rawat sementara di rumah sakit."

"Jadi begitu ya, sekarang apa aku boleh masuk ke dalam?"

"Silahkan saja, nanti kalau sudah bangun tolong beritahu kami ya."

Conan hanya mengangguk saja dan langsung masuk ke kamar. Dia mendekat ke tempat tidurku dan duduk di sampingku.

"Ai… aku mau kau cepat membuka matamu, karena aku tidak suka melihatmu kesakitan seperti ini."

"…" Tidak ada jawaban dariku.

"Aku tau kau tidak akan mendengarnya, tapi aku sangat takut kehilanganmu sekarang, kali ini aku tak mau kehilangan semuanya secepat ini."

"…" aku masih tetap diam.

Hening berada di kamar yang ku tempati. Tak lama kemudian aku terbangun dari semua ini. Ku rasakan ada yang menggenggam tanganku, selain itu juga aku merasa ada yang basah di lenganku. Aku mencoba melirik ke lenganku. Terlihat di sana Conan yang sedang... sedang makan pete plus ngiler-ngiler *lho* maksudku sedang menangis.

"Co… Conan, ke… kenapa ka… kau me… menangis…?"

"A… Ai.. kau sudah bangun?"

"Tentu…" aku tersenyum.

"Aku… aku sangat takut kau tidak akan kembali…" langsung meluk aku.

"Hey… sudah-sudah nanti kalau kakak-kakak kita tau gimana?" blushing.

"Kalau itu sih aku juga nggak tau."

"Memangnya apa yang belum kita ketahui dari kalian?" saut kakak dan Shinici dari luar.

"Ka… kakak," kata kami barengan *aku n Conan*

"Jangan-jangan…." kata kakak.

"Kalian…" terus Shinici.

"Pacaran…" kata mereka barengan.

"Ng… kalau itu…" kataku.

"Nggak apa kok, kalau memang begitu kami tak akan melarangnya, iya kan Shinici," kata kakak sambil melirik ke Shinici.

"Iya… kau benar…" terus Shinici.

"Tapi…." kata kakak.

"Kalian harus mentarktir kami," terus Shinici.

"Kalian berdua ini sama saja ya, memang kalian ini sudah sejodoh," kata Conan.

"Hehehehe…." tawa mereka.

Hari itu adalah hari di mana kakak mengetahui semua tentang hubunganku dengan Conan. Aku sangat bahagia ketika kakak memperbolehkan aku berpacaran dengan Conan.

+ Malam harinya +

Kali ini kakak dan yang lainnya lebih memilih tidur di rumah sakit. Karena merasa senang sekarang aku merasa lebih baik. Makan malam tiba, kali ini kakak tidak memasak sendiri. Melaikan kakak memesan di McDonald.

Tak lama kemudian pesanan kami datang. Kami semua makan bersama. Karena tanganku masih belum bisa di gerakkan, jadi Conan yang menyuapiku.

"Ehm… enak ya makan di suapin pacarnya," goda kakak.

"Benar… aku saja belum pernah," lanjut Shinici.

"Kakak ini sukanya goda aja," kataku agak blusing.

"Kalau kalian mau suap-suapan ya silahkan saja, tak usah nyindir gitu," lanjut Conan.

"Hehehe… nggak kok, kami Cuma bercanda," kata kakak.

"Iya… just to kidding," lanjut Shinici.

"Dasar…" kata kami *aku n Conan*

Setelah makan kami kedatangan tamu.

"Konbanwa minna, maaf kalau aku ganngu," kata Ayumi.

"Kami semua mau ke sini untuk menanyakan bagaimana keadaan Haibara?" Kata Mitsuhiko.

"Dan apa di sini ada camilan?" tanya Genta.

"Kau ini… sukanya makan camilan saja," kata Conan.

"Kalian teman-teman Ai dan Conan ya, kalau begitu silahkan masuk," kata kakak.

"Kenapa kalian pakai membesukku segala? aku kan nggak kenapa-kenapa," kataku.

"Sudahlah Haibara, hargai sedikit dong temanmu ini," kata Shinici.

"Baik Shinici... Shinici nii-sama."

"Kau ini, tak usah se-sopan gitu dong," agak blusing.

"Aku tak serius kok waktu ngomong kayak gitu."

"Dasar…" kata mereka semua.

Kami akhirnya bercanda bersama. Saat enak-enakan bercanda keluarga Mouri datang menjengukku.

"Konbanwa minna…" kata Kogoro dengan gaya gajenya.

"Maaf kalau menganggu, kami hanya mau membesuk saja," lanjut Eri sambil masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Dan aku mau minta maaf karena gara-gara aku Haibara jadi begini," kata Ran yang berada di barisan paling belakang sendiri.

Karena kaget melihat Ran aku langsung berteriak.

"TIIIIDDDDAAAKKKK…. Kenapa kau ke sini, pergi sana… aku tak mau melihat mukamu lagi," teriakku.

"Ai tenanglah…" kata Conan sambil menggenggam tanganku.

"Iya, dia kan mau meminta maaf saja," kata Shinici.

"Perminta maafan di tolak, sekarang sebaiknya kau pergi saja," teriakku.

"Ai… kau harus menghormatinya sedikit, dia kan sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membesuk plus meminta maaf ke dirimu," kata kakak.

"Tidak… aku tidak mau," kataku.

"Ai… kenapa kau jadi berubah seperti ini?" kata kakak.

"Tapi… ini semua kan… untuk kakak…" kataku sambil menahan tangis.

"Iya aku tau, kau melakukan ini untukku, tapi jika kau tidak menerima perminta maafannya itu semua percuma saja."

"Tapikan kak…"

"Sudahlah… sekarang dia mau meminta maaf secara langsung kan?"

"Um… kalau begitu kau..."

^_TBC_^

*Author : maafin… nggak… maafin… nggak… maafin… *mencari jawaban dengan memetik mahkota bunga* arrrrggggghhhh… *jambak rambut sendiri*

Shiho : nih author kok tiap hari begini ya, jangan jangan…

Shinici : jangan jangan dia gila lagi.

Conan : kalo gila mending di bawa ke rumah sakit aja.

Haibara : tapi rumah sakit gila bukan rumah sakit umum.

Author : eh… gue nggak gila tau.

Semua kecuali author : kalo nggak gila langsung apa ?

Author : stres…

Semua kecuali author : sama aja kale…

Author : beda tau.

Semua kecuali author : sama….

Author : tau ah… yang penting nggak, kalo gitu makasaih buat yang uda review, makasih juga buat yang baca but don't forget to REVIEW.

Semua : Review please.*

**!!! REVIEW !!!  
I I  
I I  
I I  
I I  
V**


	3. Chapter 3

My true love

Chapter ke tiga. Di mana semuanya pada mau nyium pasangannya. Tapi si author malah duduk manis melihat para artis dan aktornya melakukan pekerjaannya. Kalo gitu langsung aja deh, titrd chapter.

Summary : apa yang akan terjadi jika Shinici, Shiho, Haibara dan Conan berada dalam satu kamar ? semuanya pada berdekatan gitu deh. Pokoknya Haibara POV (kalo ada POV lain pasti di beri tau) gaje, OOC dll.

Disclamer : semuanya punya bang Gosho…. Bener kan ? *Gosho FC senyum" gaje plus angguk-angguk*

Raitng : T

Genre : romance/general

Ai x Conan and Shinichi x Shiho

My true love chapter 3

Malam cinta…

"Tapikan kak…" aku mencoba mengelak.

"Sudahlah… sekarang dia mau meminta maaf secara langsungkan."

"Baiklah… kau ku maafkan."

Hening sementara. Lalu Ran memulai pembicaraan.

"Terima kasih…" kata Ran dengan senyum manis khasnya.

"Akhirnya selesai juga," kata Shinici barengan ma Conan.

"Oh… iya ini ku bawakan bingkisan untukmu," kata Eri sambil menyodorkan bingkisan yang berisi buah apel.

"Terima kasih sensei," kata Conan.

"Mungkin kami mengganggu, jadi sebaiknya kami pulang saja," kata Ran.

"Apa tidak istirahat dulu?" tanya kakak.

"Tidak… aku juga sudah ngantuk kok, jadi sampai jumpa," kata Kogoro sambil keluar dari kamar.

"Kami juga akan pergi, konbanwa minna," kata Ran dan Eri sambil mengikuti Kogoro.

"Terima kasih atas bingkisannya," kata Shinici.

Ran dan Eri hanya tersenyum dan menutup pintu kamarnya. Kakak menyimpan bingkisan yang di beri oleh keluarga Mouri ke dalam lemari kecil tempat penyimpanan barang. Keadaan menjadi lebih tenang lagi saat keluarga Mouri keluar dari kamarku.

"Merepotkan saja…" kataku.

"Kalau itu membuatmu repot, kenapa kau menahannya di sini selama itu?" tanya Conan.

"Aku kan sudah mengusirnya."

"Dan kau sudah tau kan, jika kau tidak memaafkannya dia tidak akan pergi dari sini."

"Terserah kau saja, Conan."

"Hey-hey… sudahlah jangan berdebat lagi, itukan Cuma masalah sepele," kata kakak.

"Kau benar Shiho," saut Shinici.

"Mmm… sepertinya kami mengganggu juga…" kata Ayumi.

"Iya… kalau begitu kami pulang dulu ya," lanjut Mitsuhiko.

"Iya… lagian hari udah malam kan…" kata Genta.

"Kami pulang dulu ya…" teriak mereka barengan.

"Hati-hati di jalan ya," kata kakak.

"Hai…"

"Terima kasih atas cemilannya, kak Shiho," kata Genta sambil mengejar Ayumi dan Mitsuhiko yang berjalan duluan.

Kakak tersenyum dan kembali ke kamar lagi. Kakak berjalan sambil tersenuyum manis dan berkata,

"Mereka semua anak-anak yang baik ya," kata kakak.

"Begitulah," kata Conan.

"Apa kau suka mempunyai teman seperti itu, Conan?" tanya Shinici.

"Mereka semua merepotkan…" kataku.

"Tapi mereka juga baik," lanjutku.

"Dasar, kau ini," kata mereka bertiga.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya terbukan. Di sana ada suster yang membawa obat. Suster itu berjalan dengan santai menuju kasurku.

"Maaf mengganggu, tapi aku harus menyerahkan ini," kata suster sambil memberi obat.

"Iya terima kasih," kata kakak sambil tersenyum.

"Maaf suster, aku mau tanya, kapan Ai bisa pulang?" tanya Conan. Si suster berfikir sejenak dan kembali menatap Conan.

"Mungkin 2 hari lagi."

"Jadi begitu ya."

"Mmm… lalu biayanya berapa, sus?" tanya Shinici.

"Biayanya sudah di bayar oleh keluarga… keluarga… keluarga apa ya? oh iya keluarga Mouri."

"Apa? Mouri?" teriak kami barengan.

Si suster malah angguk-angguk. Kami semua cengo melihat si suster.

"Mereka berlebihan…" kata kakak.

"Kenapa harus sampai begitu?" lanjut Shinici.

"Mereka merepotkan…" kata Conan.

"Tapi mereka baik juga..." kataku.

Kami saling berpandangan dan tertawa bersama. Si suster tersenyum dan berkata,

"Ehem… saya keluar dulu ya, dan anda Nona Haibara, tolong istirahat ya dan cepat sembuh," kata suster sambil keluar dari kamar.

Si suster menutup pintu kamarnya. Sekarang susananya kembali hening. Tapi kakak memecahkannya dengan seruannya.

"Baik… sekarang ayo kita tidur!" kata kakak.

"Tidur saja, aku mau lihat tv dulu," kata Shinici sambil berjalan menuju TV yang berada di kamarku.

"Jangan kemalaman ya, Shinici."

"Iya…"

Kakak mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tas yang di pegannya dan memberikannya kepada Shinici.

"Ini bawa selimut."

Shinici berhenti dan melihat kakak bingung.

"Buat apa?" sambil mengambil selimutnya.

"Tentu saja untuk menghangatkan tubuhmu itu."

"Te-terima kasih," Blusing

"Sa…sama-sama," Blusing

Wajah keduanya berdekatan. Aku dan Conan berpandangan dengan wajah merah kami. Wajah kami memerah karena kelakuan kakak-kakak kami yang seenaknya itu.

"Hey… hey…" kataku masih blushing.

"Ingat kami masih ada di sini…" lanjut Conan sambil menatap kakak dan Shinici dengan tatapan bingung.

Wajah kedunya pun merah padam. Aku dan Conan hanya tertawa saja.

"A… aku.." kata kakak n Shinici.

"Sudahlah teruskanlah, kami akan tidur dulu," kataku barengan dengan Conan.

"Ti-tidak, sekarang kau tidur dulu ya Ai…" kata kakak sambil menata selimutku dan mengecup keningku.

"Dan… kau Conan, kau mau tidur di mana?"

"Aku…" pikir Conan.

"Kalau kau mau tidur di pinggir Ai juga tak apa, kalau kau mau tidur di sofa juga tak apa, kalau juga kau mau begadangan juga tak apa, ini semua terserah kau saja."

"Conan… biarkan kakak dan Shinici berduaan," kataku.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan tidur di samping Ai saja."

"Kalau begitu ini selimutnya, konbanwa Ai, Conan."

"Konbanwa kak Shiho."

Kakak berjalan menuju Shinici. Sebelum tidur aku sempat berbincang-bincang dengan Conan.

"Hey… Conan, sebaiknya kau cepat tidur."

"Memangnya kenapa sih?"

"Sudah pokoknya cepat tidur sana."

"Sebaiknya lagi kau yang tidur duluan, kau kan sakit!"

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku tidur duluan, selamat tidur!"

"Selamat tidur juga, Ai."

"Konbanwa."

"Konbanwa."

Wajah kami tambah mendekat dan dekat. Tapi kami di kejutakan dengan suara Shinici

"Hey…hey... ingat masih ada kami di sini," kata Shinici dengan tatapan mengejek.

"Hey… Shinici biarkanlah mereka," kata kakak.

"Tapi kan mereka adik kita."

"Tapi merekakakn sudah tumbuh jadi dewasa."

"Shiho…"

"Shinici…"

"Kakak… kalian ini ngomong apa sih…" teriak kami barengan.

Kakak dan Shinici berpandangan.

"Tidak hanya masalah sepele kok," jawab mereka barengan.

"Kalau begitu jangan di debatkan lagi."

"Baiklah… sudah ah… tidur sana."

"Konbanwa Nii-san, Nee-chan."

"Konbanwa."

Akhirnya kami tidur. Tanpa sepengetahuan kami kakak dan Shinici masih belum tidur sampai tengah malam.

^_TBC_^

*Author : hmm… semuanya pada mau nyium pasangannya nih, author malah duduk sendiri melihat acara syuting.

Shiho : salah sendiri.

Shiho : kenapa loe nggak cari pasangan ?

Haibara : pasti itu tandanya loe nggak laku.

Conan : bener banget.

Author : aduh-aduh… kakak beradik ini sukanya negejek orang saja *nunjuk" 4 sekawan*

Minna kecuali author : tapi kenyataan kan ?

Author : kalian kok jahat gitu sih ?

Minna kecuali author : emang dari dulu jahat.

Author : ngambek deh.

Minna kecuali author : ngambek aja.

Author : kok cuek banget sih ?

Minna kecuali author : emang dari dulu cuekkan.

Author : aaarrrgggghhhh…. Stres aku.

Minna kecuali author : masuk rumah sakit jiwa saja.

Author : kalian semua akan ku rubah menjadi character yang jelek semu *nunjuk" 4 sekawan (again) plus mengeluarkan aura killer*

Minna kecuali author : apa? Jangan dong.

Author : kan salah kalian sendiri.

Minna kecuali author : yee… kita kan Cuma bercanda.

Author : alasan…. Alasan dan alasan, itu yang hanya bisa kalian lakukan, iya kan?

Minna kecuali author : ayolah author, nanti tak kasih coklat deh *kelemahan author : kalau di sogok ama coklat author pasti udah nurut*

Author : mmm… coklat… kalau Cuma satu coklat nggak mau aku *semua sweatdrop*

Shiho : langsung mau loe coklat 1 karung gitu?

Haibara : atau coklat 1 truk.

Conan : atau loe mau coklat yang bentuknya kayak rumah?

Shinici : kalau kau nggak mau ya rahasiamu tak bongkar *semua pada ngelihat Shinici dengan tatapan apa-rahasianya?, author juga lho*

Shiho : emang rahasia author apaan, Shinici?

Conan : iya apaan?

Haibara : pasti Cuma hal sepele.

Author : eh… *nyengir* jangan dong Shinici *sembah sujud di depan Shinici*

Shiho : emangnya kenapa sih? kok sampek segitunya.

Conan : apa terlalu privasi ?

Haibara : halah… pasti hal sepele.

Author : Shinici ganteng deh... tolong rahasianya jangan di bongkar ya.

Shinici : aku sih mau-mau aja, tapi ada satu syarat.

Author : apa ?

Shinici : kita semua nggak akan di jadikan character jelek, gimana ?

Author : iya deh…

Minna kecuali author : ya… gitu dong.

Author : tch… dasar… kalian ini… kalau gitu gue tutup aja yach… buat yang uda review makasih, buat yang baca juga makasih but don't forget to review.

Minna : Arigatou gozoimasu.*

**!!! REVIEW !!!  
I I  
I I  
I I  
I I  
V**


End file.
